


When You Love Someone

by MegaBratt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Feels, I love murphamy, Lonliness, Understanding, gif got me like whoa, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBratt/pseuds/MegaBratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BELLARKE IS SO OBVIOUS EVEN MURPHY NOTICES, Well at least about Bellamy; ONE SHOT<br/>Murphy notices more than we give him credit for.<br/>Inspired by @bellamyclarke on Twitter; posted GIF</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by a gif on tumblr and twitter. I have been thinking of this for a while but this post gave me inspiration to write it!  
> Unbeta-ed, so sorry if not grammatically or punctually correct.

https://twitter.com/bellamyclarke/status/549423727515942913/photo/1

  
Murphy watched Bellamy as he soothed and nursed an unconscious Clarke. He had known that their relationship had changed but he didn't know to what extent, not until now. Bellamy was upset that Clarke was knocked out. He had all right to be. Suddenly he was pushing the hair out of her face and stroking her cheek, asking her, desperately, if she could hear him. Bellamy respected Clarke, yes. Bellamy was protective of Clarke, yes. What he didn't notice is what shocks him, now. He saw not only worry for his former co-leader. There was caring and grief, written all over his former enemies face. Not only that. Murphy saw something else entirely, he saw love. The Knight was in love with the Princess. Bellamy Blake was in love with Clarke Griffin.

Murphy didn't have a chance to think about it much after that. Finn gave himself up to the Grounders for their retribution and as he would put it,  _Shit Flew off The Handle_.

After all, when Clarke came back into Camp Jaha, after sparing Finn the death of 18 men, killing him herself, is when he started to really think. He saw Bellamy watching Clarke from afar, Raven still screaming in his arms. He was busy trying to calm her cries but couldn't tear his eyes from Clarke. Murphy read everything on his features, again, still coming to the same conclusion. Bellamy was in love with Clarke.

Days pass by, weeks even, Murphy never really had a good concept of time. He saw the love shine through Bellamy everytime he saw them together. Bellamy really couldn't hide what he felt, even though he tried desperately. He was tired of the vibes swimming through the air between them. It was depressing. He had seen way too much loneliness and suffering, already. Hell, he had contributed to a lot of it, himself. Murphy made up his mind. He was going to talk to Bellamy.

Murphy found Bellamy guarding the wall. He knew he would be there. “Hey, Bellamy. Could we talk for a sec?” He called out to Bellamy. Bellamy stopped his pace and walked to him.

“Make it quick Murphy, I don't have time for your shit when I have to be protecting our people.” Murphy chucked maniacally. “Their not  _our_  people.  _Our_ people are still in Mount Evil.”  Bellamy grimaced, anger sweeping his face.

“What is it Murphy?” Murphy was never the type of person to beat around the bush, he was the one to always cut to the chase, looking him straight in the eye. “Why exactly does one fall for another person and not tell them?” Bellamys face dropped, the anger completely washed from his features, replaced by incoherence.

“I don't like playing games, Murphy. What are you talking about?” Murphy changed his own expression to match Bellamys, except his was the exact opposite. “You love her. You are _in_  love with _her_.” Bellamy knew, now. He knew what Murphy was talking about. It was, again, written all over his face, except there was something new accompanying it. Shame.

“Sssh. Lower your voice, Murphy.” Bellamys tones was begging. “I don't want her to know. She can't know. Not now.” Murphy was confused. He thought that if you loved someone, if you were in love with someone, you told them how you felt. “Why would you not tell her?” Bellamy sighed and looked to the ground. “Because she was in love with him. I love her too much to hurt her more than she already has. Thats why. But I don't have to explain myself to you.” Murphy froze. He understood. He felt the same, sort of, about someone too.

 **  
**“So you're just happy to stand by her side and follow her.” Bellamy nodded. “I am not happy about it. I except it, content with it. I would follow her to the edge of the universe.” Murphy turned and started walking away but before he did he looked over his shoulder and said, “We all know you're a rebel, Bellamy, so _rebel_.”


End file.
